Leo's visit Past Secrets
by luvindrewfuller
Summary: What Leo, Chris and Wyatt did. Runs parallel to chapter 2 of Past Secrets


_Okay for people who want to know what the boys did with Leo this is it. Runs alongside chapter 2 of Past Secrets and just to clear this up Leo IS an Elder as people seemed to forget I said that at the start of Past Secrets. I think it will also work as a standalone one shot if you don't like reading multi chaptered stories (If it doesn't I'll try and re edit it so it does.). _

_So please do not forget __**LEO IS AN ELDER STILL!!!!!!!!**_

_I'm shutting up now so here is story..._

_**DO NOT FORGET LEO IS AN ELDER!**_

...........................................................................

Leo orbed into the manor excited that he would get to spend a whole day with his sons – unless something came up with work.

"They're asleep. You'll probably have more luck waking them up than me." Piper said then sighed and went back into the kitchen. Leo just shrugged and orbed upstairs to his sons' room.

"Hey. Chris, Wyatt, wake up. It's dad." Leo said softly when he appeared in the room.

The two boys in question promptly woke up and ran over to their father swamping him in hugs like they hadn't seen him in months. Which was pretty much the truth. It was rare Leo ever came just to see them without there being a special occasion; although birthdays didn't seem to be included in that when they were Chris'.

As Leo received the hugs he was blissfully unaware of the emotions playing across Piper's face. The smile at the joy he was here and then the face that came afterwards once she remembered the looks that would cross her boys' faces next time Leo failed to show up.

Both Chris and Wyatt were dressed in record time and left quickly with their father stopping only long enough to give their mom a hug leaving Piper alone in the kitchen.

"Dad. Where are we going?" Wyatt asked his father, he wasn't the most patient person in the world. He changed tone dramatically after he looked around and noticed his younger brother had disappeared. "Hey, where'd Chris go?"

Both of them looked round only to notice that the youngest of the three had indeed disappeared. A worried look crossed Leo's face. Piper would kill him if he lost Chris, before anything major happened though his youngest son orbed back with a massive grin on his face.

"Where'd you go?" Leo's face was unmistakably concerned.

"Nowhere" Chris looked a bit guilty and bent his head. Leo left it at that; he didn't want to spoil today since he probably wouldn't get this much time to spend with his sons for a few months.

"So dad, where are we going?" Wyatt asked trying to take advantage of the worry his father had just had other Chris. "You were just about to tell me."

"Nice try Wyatt." Leo said grinning. "You'll find out when we get there."

He then grabbed both of his sons' hands and orbed. The three of them rematerialised in an apartment.

"Dad, where are we?" Chris asked. Leo could have sworn there had been some sort of silent communication planning on how to gang up on him.

"Seriously dad, I have absolutely no idea where we are." Wyatt said, confirming Leo's theory in his mind anyway.

"Old charge's apartment, she said I could use it to orb the two of you over here." Leo smiled a little. "Look outside."

He laughed as both of the boys rushed to the window.

"Wow." Both of the boys' faces lit up at the sight.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Wyatt practically shouted both of them running for the door. Leo followed still laughing. He liked spending time with his boys even if he couldn't do it as often as he liked.

As they stepped outside the 3 of them were overwhelmed by the noise coming from the carnival. Wyatt obviously quickly recovered and ran straight for the dodgems. Chris and Leo following soon after as they tried not to lose him in the crowd.

Before Chris started sulking Wyatt picked everything seen as though he had so far; dodgems, roller coaster, hook a duck, you name it Wyatt had decided they had to do it Leo forced Wyatt to let Chris pick something. What Leo wasn't prepared for was Chris to say that all he wanted was to spend time with his dad, he didn't care what just so long as it was with him.

Wyatt yelled in triumph as it meant he got to pick again and quickly shouted. "Ice-cream!"

"Fine, just one though else your mom will blow me up!" He said only half joking.

He threaded his way through the crowds towards the ice-cream van where Chris decided that he just wanted some chocolate, Wyatt on the other hand spent 10 minutes deciding which flavour to get while Chris got increasingly bored as he ate his chocolate. Finally Wyatt decided.

"Strawberry." He announced to his dad.

Ice-cream received Wyatt quite happily sat on a bench watching the puppet show in front of him. Until he managed to spill half of it down his top.

"Dad." He whined.

Leo looked at him and sighed. "I am going to get blown up tonight I can tell."

He looked at his youngest who had also decided that his daddy deserved to get blown up when he dropped them off as he had managed to get chocolate all over him. He looked at his watch and said. "Come on. I might as well get my being blown up over with."

His sons laughed and pulled him back to the apartment.

He sighed as he arrived back at them manor. He knew he wasn't going to see the two of them for a while and it hurt.

"Piper! We're back." Leo called to his wife. She immediately came through to the hallway and Leo gave her a quick kiss and then orbed off muttering something about a meeting.

Leo looked at his family a sad smile on his face as he saw how much he was missing.

"So did you have fun?" Piper asked her boys, Chris with a face covered in chocolate and Wyatt with an ice cream stain on his top. She eyed both of them and then ordered, "Upstairs now, clothes off and bath run."

The two boys looked at each other and orbed off as Piper shouted after them, "And no magic!" There was a small smile on Piper's face as she watched them go and Leo wished he could have been there. He sighed and went to get told off for taking Chris and Wyatt out while there had been a meeting on.

.................................................................

_So that's it I might do some more parallels with more of Leo's feelings in but for now this is the only one planned. Please review. Cookies to first one as standard. See it is worth reviewing plus I'll post faster if I know people are reading it. Hint Hint!_


End file.
